paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Torn from everything I love
Note This is not Cannon to my storyline, I just need to vent some things, most of the things mentioned here actualy happened to me today (Everything but the end because I dont have the guts to yell at my mom) and the flashbacks are actual things that me and my friends did, I would have added more but thinking about them was going to make my cry even more, Also the pups are at the age of human 8th graders graduating to High School if you were to look at it in human years. Also - It has been forever since I have writen in first pearson so tell me if I accidentaly switch to 3rd pearson or I word something wrong, I would like to be able to fix it. Characters * Elbert * Erste * Snickers * Parta * Koho Story ‘Riiiing’ the last bell of the day rang in my ear. Reminding me, I was no longer in middle school...I am a high sschooler now. I wiped another tear from under my eyes while I waited for my teacher too come and unlock her room so I could grab my bag. As I watched people walk by they all smiled and laughed and I just stood their. Tears stinging under my eyes. I watched at Snickers walked by. He came up to me opening his paws for a hug. I jumped at him wrapping my paws around him tight holding him close. The tears dripping off my cheek onto his shoulder. “We will miss you, I will text you..” He said giving me one more squeeze before letting me go. I watched him leave remembering minutes before, the last hugs I shared with all my friends their words like spears stabbing me in the heart as I cried on their shoulders. Soon my teacher had come and was unlocking the door. I just walked inside and grabbed my bag. Ignoring the tears that stung my eyes as I watched my friends pass by. They watched me go, their teaser prominent under their eyes. As I walked home I remembered everything that had happened over the past years. The times we laughed together, the times we cried together. Everything that went right and everything that went wrong. When I got home I just threw my bag on the ground and jumped onto my bed, well it wasn't more than a mattress anymore since my bed was in Colorado now. I layed in my bed, exhausted from the days activities and pulled out my tablet. Opening it up and turning on Youtube. It wasn't long before I passed out and fell into the land of my dreams. “Soo Elbert who do you have a crush on?” Erste said pointing at me. I blushed and scrunched up my face pulling out my tablet so I could show them a picture of her. “Ohh, she's cute!” Snickers added in. “Whats her name so I can make a shipping name!” Erste said laughing. “Her names Livie..” I said putting my tablet back in my bag. “Elvie!” Erste exclaimed. “yeah!” SNickers added in before piling on top of me. “Haha thanks you two..” I said from underneath them. Remembering us together, the "BroTP" as we called ourselves. I remember Snickers saying we should do what we did again and then we never did, something always got in the way. Soon it flipped too when me and Parta were doing our mural. “A Whole new world!” We sang together as we listened to disney and worked on our mural. Talking about life and other things. More of our memories flashed in my mind as I remembered them. I woke up in tears. My pillow had a large wet spot on it as I turned myself over seeing that the youtube video was long over and it was already midnight. I sat up wiping tears from my eyes and searing up Disney songs putting my headphones back on. As they started playing I immediately thought of me and Parta doing our mural and my friends in the talent show. I closed my eyes turning my head phones off and layed back down. Fresh tears stinging my eyes as I thought about my friends and all that we had done together. The next morning my dad woke me up shaking me. “Time to get up Elbert, it's time to pack!” He said cheerfully. I groaned as I got up. My fur around my eyes was plastered down by the dried tears as I looked up at my father with disgust. “Elbert is something..” He started but I cut him off. “Wrong!! Yes there's something wrong! It's you and mom, you're Ruining my Life!” I screamed at him. “Elbert, what's wrong?” He said again acting innocent, “You're Tearing me away from everything I love!” I screamed my fur bristling. “ I already told you I didn't want too move! and you and mom IGNORED me!!” “Elbert we have told you, its too late we have the new house and we are moving!” He said turning around and closing my door. I layed down on my bed crying my breaths shaky and shallow. “Three more days..” I said to myself “The more days until my whole world is torn apart from me..” I whispered covering my head with my pillow and crying myself back to sleep. Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Sad